Laugh It Off
by EmmyWayward
Summary: NaluLoveFest2015: Prompt - Laughter. "Lucy can count on Natsu for a lot of things, but the most important is that he always know when to make her laugh." [My First Nalu fic!]


A/N: So I decided to join in on Nalu Love Fest, mostly because this popped up in my head yesterday and it went with the first prompt, so why the hell not, right? Unfortunately I am not good enough to write smut, so this is very tamed compared to other fics, but I think its cute. This is also my first Nalu fic, so be gentle! The quote in the beginning is from Brooklyn Nine Nine which helped inspire this little fic I made

Big thanks to my best friend for editing this for me! (Thanks, Marqi!)

* * *

 _"How did you know he was the one?"_

 _"He makes me laugh."_

* * *

Laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, Lucy couldn't help but have one thought screaming in her head.

 _How in the hell did this happen?!_

There she was, Fairy Tail's very own celestial mage, Luck Lucy Heartfilia, lying in bed with nothing but a sheet covering her and her breaths coming out in pants because of the…activities she currently finished with her best friend and resident fire dragon slayer.

That's right folks, Lucy Heartfilia just slept with Natsu Dragneel.

She and Natsu just had sex.

Honestly, there was no way she could word it without it sounding a tad outrageous.

Asking her how it happened or why would be useless, because quite frankly, she doesn't know the answer herself. And, even though he was less dense as he portrayed, Natsu for sure wouldn't have an answer for that question either.

It started like any other regular day; they woke up (he was in her bed, _again_ ), headed to the guild to eat breakfast, Natsu started a brawl, and all of it ending with them back at her house for dinner. They talked, _as usual_ , but now thinking back, there was a topic they usually ignored but somehow decided it would be better to discuss.

And that topic was, of course, them as a couple. On their way home, a lady mentioned that they were a "cute couple" and seemed "very happy together" to which they simply nodded and walked along. See, normally she'd be the first to let it be known that there would be absolutely no way they'd be together in that sense of the word (a lie, on her part), or he'd just say something insulting about her appearance (adamn lie, if he knows what's good for him), which would lead to a whole other argument therefore leaving the old woman confused and drop the subject.

But shockingly, she didn't get red in the face and she wasn't adamant about the fact that they were NOT together. And he didn't snicker with Happy, the damn cat, and say something snarky about her weight which would, again, get her red in the face for a different reason yelling and chasing the two down the street. No, they just smiled, nodded, and walked on by continuing their discussion like it was nothing.

It wasn't until they got back to the apartment that they realize what they did and boy, was that awkward. Especially since Natsu was the one to bring it up in the first place. She doesn't remember what he said exactly, but the way he looked, all shy and downright adorable will be something she'd never forget. But they just laughed it off like they do everything else.

That was sort of their motto, really. When in doubt, just laugh it off.

But that all went to hell, when she ended the conversation with a chuckle and a question that sort of took the pin out of the grenade, so to speak.

" _We wouldn't cross that line though, right?"_

God, she was even stupider than she ever thought was possible. In her defense though, she didn't expect for his reaction to be that immediate and…well, hot. Because after she said those words, Natsu just stared her down with a look she hadn't seen cross the dragon slayer's face ever before he jumped her like he was holding back these feelings a lot longer than she has.

What came after was a flurry of removing clothes, kisses here and there, thrusts, moaning, breathless 'yes's' and 'oh my gods' before they crashed in the climax, both breathing heavily as they laid in Lucy's bed, staring at the ceiling.

This is where she is now, looking up at the roof of her room, replaying everything that just happened in the past hour or two and contemplating how exactly they were going to get out of this without their friendship completely ruined. Taking a breath and turning her head to the left, she took the time to see look at the boy who has been surprisingly quiet this whole time. She felt her stomach clench in fear, hoping he wasn't regretting his actions, making this whole event more awkward than it has to be.

To her utter bafflement, he was posed the same way as she was. His hands holding the blanket on his chest and his eyes turned up to the ceiling in thought. His head was tilted and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but his mouth was slightly opened displaying his shock clear as day on his face. Sensing her eyes on him, he turned his head to meet her stare for what had to be the first time since they calmed down. Lucy didn't say anything, just kept watching his face for anything that showed he thought this was a mistake.

What she got instead was a giggling boy who answered her questioning stare with a simple, "Oops."

After all of that, Natsu just chuckled and said oops with a stupid smile on his face? That's it?

That was a good enough reason for Lucy to do what she did next.

She fucking laughed.

She threw her head back against her pillow and let out a laugh she reserved for when Natsu was at his most ridiculous. She laughed even harder when she heard Natsu join in, his hands covering his face to try to suppress how loud he was laughing, but his shoulders shaking gave that away instantly.

"Oh, we crossed a line didn't we?" he choked out in between his chortles, playfully. Lucy snorted before making a sweeping gesture to their disarray state.

"You think?" she yelled again, before rolling in laughter once again. They both turned to each other unknowingly until she was pulled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her bare waist, his face pressed in her neck still laughing at the whole situation. Lucy could feel his chest heaving with his chuckles and she felt lighter than air at that moment.

This was what she loved about her relationship with Natsu. They can have an intense passionate encounter one moment and the next they would be laughing about like children, making jokes just to ease any tension to make the other feel comfortable again. It might not be perfect and what she imagined when she was the little princess stuck in the mansion, but it sure was what needed. She needed to laugh and let loose every once in a while and that's what she got when she was with him. Natsu had a way of making her feel free and alive, something she wasn't use to feeling ever in her life before she met him.

He tilted his head down to rest against hers, getting her attention away from her thoughts to look up into his dark green eyes once more. He didn't say anything, and really when they were together they didn't ever need to, but he just smiled wide and leaned down to kiss her again leaving her breathless one more time.

And, since she's being honest, this kiss had to be her favorite, just for the plain taste of his laughter that was behind it.


End file.
